The Little Daughter of the Host Club
by MomoV
Summary: When the Shota of the Host Club isn't available for the Playing House them it's up to Haruhi to do even though she doesn't want to. Based on an image by JayManney4Life. This story contains AB/DL elements like diapers and all that so you have been warned so enjoy this one-shot story


It's another typical day at Ouran Academy where its students were enjoying all their moments of leisure especially the famous Host Club where they doing what they like to do and that is to entertain the female students with their fanservice however on that day two of their Hosts were absent and Haruhi was a bit late for she was doing some studying in the Library so once she opened the door of Music Room #3 the swirling of rose petals made their way out the door and some voices in unison were soon followed

"Welcome"

"Haruhi you are 3 minutes late" said Kyouya taking notes in his notebook

"I'm sorry Kyouya-Senpai I was doing some studying" replied the female Host as she lets out a long sigh until she noticed that the Host Club was a bit smaller than usual "Where are Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai?"

"Honey-Senpai came down with a cold so Mori-Senpai stayed behind to look after him and well now that you are here we can do our theme for the day or should we say week?"

"Our theme for the week….?"

"Why of course my Little Haruhi" said Tamaki the Host Club's President dressed in a dress shirt with a tie, brown pants and dark shoes "We're gonna do a Playing House theme for this week so I got everyone's outfits including yours Haruhi"

"So Boss why do we gotta wear our old Middle School uniforms?" asked Kaoru as he and his twin Hikaru were wearing the Ouran Middle School uniforms

"Because my Little Devils we're gonna be Playing House for the whole week and I got just the role for Haruhi so you two know what to do" said Tamaki as he snapped his fingers to signal the twins to drag her into the changing room

"So Tamaki should I get in my outfit now?" asked Kyouya

"Yes it's time" said Tamaki

Ten minutes have passed and the Twins returned with Haruhi dressed in a purple dress with white trims that shows her padding that has a pink cover on it and a bow on her head while holding Tamaki's teddy bear which made the Host Club King squee with delight

"Haruhi….You're….you're so CUTE! Daddy approves"

"Well Honey-Senpai isn't here today…." said Hikaru

"…and she IS small enough" replied Kaoru finishing his twin's sentence

"Wait a minute…Honey-Senpai's a shota..and….I'm…" said Haruhi but her sentence got interrupted by Tamaki's reply

"…The cutest loli ever!"

"Can I at least lose this creepy bear?" asked Haruhi as she isn't feeling quite comfortable holding the plush bear

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE MY TEDDY?!"

"Because it can be quite creepy sometimes" said Hikaru "No wonder why Honey-Senpai threw it twice before"

"Well this theme will be good as well get some photos" said Kyouya as he shows up in a turtleneck sweater, some pants, an apron and slippers

"Kyouya-Senpai what are you wearing exactly?" asked Haruhi

"Why he is the Mommy in this group" said Tamaki as he is happy to know their little family is somehow complete "Anyways we will tell our guests that Haruhi is playing the role of a baby girl disguised as a girl"

"Oh boy not again" said Haruhi in disbelief knowing in what mess she has now gotten herself into

"Think of it this way we're doing it cause it's so CUTE" said Tamaki falling for one of his mind theaters

Haruhi sighs knowing what could be worse than being in a diaper and baby clothes but she has to make the best of it in order to entertain her guests. It wasn't long till the Host Club was open for business as usual entertaining their guests with Tamaki having his fair share of the girls around him

"Oh Tamaki you would really make a wonderful father" one of the girls said as he looks into his eyes

"I would love to raise you like if you were my daughter or become my Wife" replied the Host Club King in his princely voice which resulted the Girls to squeal like usual while the Twins were doing their acts of so called brotherly love and Kyouya secretly taking photos for the online auctions he holds to help the Host Club raise funds for whatever next event they do in their spare time

Haruhi on the other hand was getting far more attention than usual for she is the Natural Rookie and well she is trying to make the best of it even if it involves playing with the toys and such

"Haruhi you look so ADORABLE just like a little girl"

"Yes and you look precious"

"Well Ladies thank you for saying that" replied Haruhi adding a cute coo in the end of her sentence which made the girls squeal with joy

After all that has ended the Host Club begin to go back into their uniforms as for Haruhi she felt that relief that it's over and will not have to deal with it until the next day since Tamaki wants to keep you with the Playing House theme a bit longer which in his Mind Theater begins to play

"Oh Tamaki-Sempai I just had a nightmare can you cuddle me in your arms so I can sleep by the sound of your heartbeat?"

"Why of course for you are my little daughter"

"I just love you Daddy Tamaki"

"Yup the Boss seems to be enjoying it so far" said Hikaru as he watches in a blank stare along with his twin Brother Kaoru

"No kidding I guess he's into the whole Parent/Child" replied Kaoru

"Well thanks to that our rates went high despite that Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were absent plus I have the photos of Haruhi's day so instead of selling like I usually do I will store them to have as freebies including some copies for Ranka" said Kyouya knowing that Haruhi's father would love them

"Oh great now my Dad's gonna fall for it" said Haruhi with a long sigh as she gets her bag "Anyways I am heading home so I will see you guys tomorrow"

With that the Natural member of the Host Club heads home but of course she has to make her trip to the Supermarket to get what she will make for dinner and yet wonders what her father will think of the photos Kyouya will be sending but that's another tale for another time


End file.
